Better Than Revenge
by SlytherinElegance
Summary: She knew in her heart that she just wasn't made for revenge, but grudges, she could very well do.


This story has been in my head for awhile, and I've been dying to write it. But since I am SOOOO bad at sticking to a story and finishing it, I figured that I'd make it no less than a couple chapters.

I own nothing, because If i did, I'd have tuition moneys.

* * *

The year Draco and Hermione fell in love was a hectic one.

Hermione has been left behind on the hunt for the horcruxes. Hermione Had been livid, she had been promised that she would be taken on the hunt for the remains for Voldemort's soul. After fighting with Harry and Ron for her right to go with them. She had been surprised when Harry reluctantly agreed

The Trio had spend a month training and researching, they held private meetings after everyone had gone to bed. For weeks they spent looking over maps and locations.

Harry and Ron had milked her of all the vital information. The night before they were set to leave, they were all gathered around the around the table, pouring over maps and important last minute details.

Hermione had not noticed that the tea Molly had served her had been laced with a heavy close to lethal dose of sleeping draught.

Hermione rose in her bed with a start, She got to her feet and immediately fell back onto her bed her legs felt weak, her head felt groggy and her eyes stung. She felt disoriented.

She glanced out the window, the sun shone high in the sky. Hermione flew into a panic.

She looked to the left, and saw a rolled up parchment with her name on it. She noticed Harry's handwriting at once. Or at least it looked like his writing. Hermione felt a panic rising in her chest.

Where were Harry and Ron?

She opened up the parchment and felt her heart plummet like it was free falling from the astronomy tower. She read it over and over again. She shook her head as she whispered "No, No, No"

**"Dear Hermione, **

**I am so sorry that we have left you like this, you mean the world to me and Ron.. I cannot put you in any danger, I know you'll be angry with me. I have taken your research, it will be a great help to us. I can't let Voldemort take anymore people I love from me. Please understand Mione, we love you so much, too much let yourself be in danger. I Love you more than you think mione.. I promise i'll return to you safely. **

** Thinking of you always, **

**-Harry Potter. **

Hermione was too hurt for words. She sat on her bed racking her mind to when they would have done this to her. They drugged her, it had to be that. How else would she have slept threw an entire week.

Hermione had gasped when she realized that it was the tea that Molly had given her. How could she have not realized it. How could Molly have done this to her? She betrayed her.. They had all betrayed her.

Hermione slowly raised to her feet. She felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them off, she would not give them the pleasure of seeing her break to pieces. Hermione sat on her bed,struggling to regain her composure. She wanted to curl up like a child and cry.

She sat there just breathing, she began to feel panic she began to feel trapped. She Had to leave this house,or else she'd go insane. She felt so unwelcome.

Hermione slowly went down stairs. It was midday and everyone was gone, the time to return to Hogwarts was nearing. Now that Harry and Ron had abandoned her, she had no choice but to and finish her final year at loved school, but found it difficult to feel any excitement or joy at this time. She'd have to finish her last year alone.

Hermione heard rustling in the kitchen. Hermione made her way to the kitchen. Where she found Molly Weasley. Molly took in Hermione's appearance in. Eyes swollen, hair knotted and matted as could be, Hermione looked defeated.

Molly sighed in annoyance. She was in no mood for a screaming teenager. She was very busy.

Molly knew she had a heavy hand in Hermione's heart ache. If only she had stayed away from Harry, Molly didn't feel a single ounce of remorse. She was only looking out for her daughter's future.

Molly didn't want Hermione to put herself in between of Harry and Ginny. Molly just knew that Hermione would find her way to slither into Harry's heart and wallet. Harry was famous, handsome and rich. What woman wouldn't want that. She wasn't going to take chances.

Out alone with Harry? Sleeping in the same tent with him? Spending every moment with him?

**Absolutely** **Not**.

Molly already knew the feelings Harry had for Hermione. It wasn't good. It was wrong. She didn't know if Hermione returned those feelings, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Molly decided that it was best to rip it off like a band-aid. Hermione was starting to stink up her kitchen. Seriously, that girl smelled. Thinking of the first excuse that popped up into her head, Molly opened her mouth and spoke in a false sweet voice.

"It was necessary, Hermione, Please Understand, It was for your own good."

Hermione had no energy to fight despite sleeping for a week straight. She just needed to get out. She needed fresh air.

"I will do no understand, I won't forgive betrayal."

Molly was taken back by the coldness in Hermione's voice, she expected screaming. This was certainly better.

Molly smiled falsely "I don't see any harm done."

Hermione had been struggling to not to yell at. She seriously wanted to smack Molly around.

"Of Course you Don't"

"A woman's place is at home, not at war."

Hermione felt her blood boil. She didn't turn around to give a response, turning on her heel she walked away.

Hermione got to her room and started packing, she couldn't stay in this house. How could she stay in the same place with people who had betrayed her? she packed up all her stuff.

With everything shrinked and tucked away in a small purse. She walked towards her escape.

"Where you goin' bitch?" Ginny Barked. Hermione didn't gave to guess who's voice that was. She knew all too well.

Hermione looked up at Ginny. Who was leaning against the side of her door, ice blue eyes gleaming with hatred.

Unfolding her crossed arms, Ginny started to circle Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had never gotten along. Ginny envied her relationship with Harry. She knew Harry held deep affection for Hermione. More than just a friend. She didn't understand why. Hermione was the definition of plain Jane.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." Ginny said happily. Unable to contain her excitement. Her mother was a genius.

Ginny watched Hermione who seemed unfazed by her words. That was another thing Ginny hated about Hermione. She could never hurt Hermione with words. She tried and tried. But she always failed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ain't nobody got time for Ginny Weasley. Hermione pushed on past her towards open fresh air.

She left the burrow without a single goodbye or a glance back. She somehow doubted that she'd ever be back. This place was nothing more than a pit of snakes. They only looked after themselves.

Molly watched smugly from her kitchen window as Hermione left. She wiped her hands on her apron and continued her busy day her family was due any moment now.

Hermione apparated herself to Diagon Alley. It was roaring with life and noise. Children laughing and running. Babies wailing at the time of their lungs.

She didn't want to stay in the loud part of the little town.

Hermione needed the fresh air. So she set North and began walking. Half an hour later, she came across a small inn called the Dragon's wasn't fancy. It was small. it kinda looked abandoned. Hermione decided to stay at the Dragon's Tale inn.

It was secluded from the busy town it was quiet and peaceful. She needed seemed like a perfect place to stay. It even had a library, there was a week and a half till it was time to return to Hogwarts. She could find plenty to do until then.

After paying for her stay, Hermione decided to shower in her new room. Her room was located on the second floor. Her room was lovely. It was small and cozy and it had a small balcony with a marvelous view of the snow covered mountains.

She hadn't showered in about a week. She reeked of stale bed sheets and sleeping draught.

If taken in a large dose, the drinker of the potion would smell like rotten eggs. She could barely stand her own stench. She really hated Molly. She had used the cheap stuff. Too poor to use the high quality potion that Didn't leave such a foul stench.

Once in the shower Hermione cried, she cried for a long time. She cried for the betrayal and the resentment she felt towards her best friends. She hoped that it was all a dream and that her best friends really hadn't abandoned her. Plus she could still faintly smell it on her skin.

She didn't know what to do.. something didn't feel right. something felt off. It bothered her. She prayed to Merlin she'd figure it out. She didn't know what she was going to do when she had them face to felt angry. She didn't want to understand, she wanted to betray them and hurt them as much as they had hurt her.

But she knew in her heart that she just wasn't made for revenge, but grudges, she could very well do.

After finishing her shower, Hermione decided to explore the library. She had a feeling she would find comfort in there. She didn't want to be alone. It was a small dark library, it was dimly lit by fire lanterns. The bookshelves looked old and worn. The aisles were long dark and narrow.

She walked along the bookshelves. Her fingers danced along the spines of the books as she read the titles of the books.

Her eyes widened with joy when she came across her favorite muggle play. She didn't expect the inn to have muggle literature. As Hermione pulled the book from its shelf, curiosity got the better of her. Hermione looked from across the gap that now was in place of the missing book.

Her brown eyes locked in place with soft grey ones.

She knew those eyes... She felt butterflies her stomach. She could not stop gazing into the grey eyes. She knew who they belonged to. It just heightened her excitement. She laughed at the irony,of course she'd find him of all places, in a library. She had missed Draco all summer. She thought of him when ever she wasn't busy stressing with other things.

On the other side of the bookshelf, Draco found himself staring into Hermione Grangers eyes. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, she had always managed to captivate him with her beautiful gentle eyes. He had always hated the effect her brown orbs had on him. Was it possible to love something on someone you hated?

Light brown with small specks of gold. It created the perfect blend. Framed by her long dark eyelashes that kissed her face ever so softly every time she blinked.

How he wanted to kiss her again.

Draco Smirked.

'Malfoy wants... Malfoy gets.'

He straightened his robes and made his way to her. He took long bold strides. Hermione was shocked to see Draco Malfoy fastly approaching her.. She was even more so shocked when he stopped in front of her and cupped her small face.

"Granger" he growled seductively into her ear. With no hesitation, he kissed her. He tightly held her close to his body.

He wasn't going to let her escape. Not this time.. He crushed her small frame against his hard body. Hermione stood there, glued to the floor. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to finish what he started that fateful night. She was helpless to stop it. It was like watching an accident, a wonderful accident. She didn't want to stop it.

His lips were so soft. They moved against hers with such a passion that she couldn't help but melt like chocolate into him. She felt like she was on autopilot.

Once Draco felt her respond to his kiss, he pushed her up against the sturdy bookshelf. They kissed for a long time. it felt right, it felt like second nature to be held up in his arms, while hungrily attacked her lips.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her lower belly. He wanted her She wanted him so bad. It was like they were reliving that night at Hogwarts.

During her sixth year at Hogwarts. While she was taking solace in the library and putting as much distance between her and Ron's new relationship She had been devastated when she found out Lavender was Ron's first girlfriend. She felt like she lost a game she didn't even want to play.

She had been holed up in the library, she liked to study in the back of the library, in a hidden spot. where she found out that Draco also liked to spend his time there.

They both liked to study in the deepest corner of the had fought like cats and dogs over the table. But eventually they came to a a single word was to be spoken.

It had been six months. Six months of stolen glances, six months of heated arguments, six months of sexual tension building and bubbling. It had been six months too long.

One night, after long hours of silence..

The castle was dark and drafty,It had been one in the mornings before they had been kicked out of the library, both annoyed at Madame Pince, they made their way to their common room. They both walked silently back to their common room.. About to part ways at the Slytherin corridor.

Every night they parted at that dark cold corridor, that descended to the Slytherin dungeons.

He went down that dark cold stone corridor every night while she climbed the white marble stairwell up to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco had always fantasized about snogging her senseless in that dark to stop her mouth from hurling cold hurtful words at him. Just to feel her squirm against him.

It was something he really wanted. Like a child and a new toy. He simply had to steal a kiss.. maybe two.. Or a thousand.

They had remained silent like usually,Draco held his always present stoic face.

He walked with his back straight and took strong strides, His cold grey eyes set straight at the path in front of him. Hermione liked to watch Draco. She watched his movement. Despite being male, he was graceful. He moved with such elegance. That it almost made her envious.. almost.

He was perfect. That was until he opened his mouth. He was marvelous to look at. But useless in any other sense.

The pair continued walking down the drafty halls. They didn't look at each other or speak. Both aching with desire.

Draco remained oblivious of he reached the dark corridor. Draco dragged her in there and kissed her hard on the mouth. He fisted her curly hair.

Hermione let out a moan and began to kiss him back hard. She wanted him. She had imagined this for so long.

Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly and pinned her against her the cold stone wall. She let out a hiss as her back touched the stone wall. It was so cold. Draco let her down and turned her around. She was now facing the wall. Draco was kissing her neck. Hermione pressed her backside into his erection. Draco hissed and lifted up her skirt and unzipped his trousers.

He rubbed his hard penis against her. He pushed aside her underwear. She spread her legs just wide enough for him to slip in a finger. Hermione tried to silence herself. Draco watched as she pushed herself back on his finger. She was close. He wanted to bring her release before he took her.

He kissed her neck and bit it as she came. Making sure he'd made a nasty love bite. They both stood there panting. Draco held Hermione tight and close to his body. He kissed her cheek. He held her for a little longer before finally releasing her.

Hermione felt horrified. She felt confused. She fixed her skirt and ran. She ran fast without looking back.

She had stopped coming to the library.

Draco had been too proud to go looking for her.

He resented her for running off before he could even speak.

_'Dumb bitch. Who needs you anyways' _

Months passed and they finally went on a much needed summer vacation. Draco hated summer. Too much time alone, too much time to think. He thought about her everyday.

She was like a muggle drug.. he could not get the feeling of her pressed underneath him.. the way she tasted.. he craved her. And now that he had her once more. He'd be damned if he let her slip away.

Draco smirked, _'Not this time Granger_,_you aren't getting away from me tonight.'_

He continued to kiss her roughly, she fisted her hands thru his blonde hair, massaging his scalp as she kissed him passionately. After a few moments. Draco pulled away and kissed her cheek. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and took her to his room. She knew where they were going. She knew that she wouldn't stop it. It was her personal revenge. Besides she also fancied Draco.

She felt broken. And he made her feel complete. Just like during their time together at the library. She needed this. She felt like a kicked wounded puppy. This was her personal revenge against Harry, Harry loved her, she honestly couldn't give a shit. To hell with his pathetic feelings.

She needed affection and he wanted to give it to her. She felt herself being flung onto his mattress. She laid there motionless. Waiting for the snake to strike. Draco hovered on top of her and looked her in the eyes. He leaned closer to her.

"You're not leaving me this time Granger." He whispered in her ear softly.

Hermione started up at him. She caressed his soft face.

"Don't let me leave."

Draco kissed her softly. He Held her and just kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her. He just held her while he kissed her soundless. She felt so tiny in his arms. She clung to him like a wet shirt. Draco grabbed her leg and hooked it over his hip. He moved on to her continued to lay soft kisses on her neck. As Hermione closed her eyes at the sensations he brought her. She allowed her mind to wander.

Hermione thought back to Harry, She had been devastated when Ron began to date that slag Lavender Brown. All her feelings she held for Ron had disintegrated and turned into ash.

But nonetheless. She still felt the sting of rejection, the sting of loss.

She had stopped eating and spent all her time in the library along side Malfoy. She liked being with him. She had foolish feelings for him. She liked to argue with him. Arguing was better than not speaking at all.

She hadn't noticed how closely Harry was watching her. He thought that she was slowly killing her self over Ron. He couldn't take seeing the girl he loved wither away over someone who didn't deserve it.

Harry was determined to confess his feelings to her. Harry formulated a plan too confess and hoped she returned his feelings.

He sat on one of the couches in their common room, anxiously waiting for Hermione to return. Tired of sitting he began to pace around. Oblivious to the small red headed girl watching his every move.

it was growing late.. he was starting to worry about her. He set out to find her, when she ran into the common room, looking mortified and torn about something. Her hair was messy and her skirt was disheveled.

"Mione are you alright?" Harry asked frantically.

Hermione attempted to fix her hair and her skirt. She was so mortified, she felt violated. But what was worse, she wanted more. She needed more. She faced Harry and started to cry. Harry quickly enveloped her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. He smelled a strange scent on her. It smelled like peppermint musk.

"Everything is going to be alright, I Promise Mione, I know you feel like your world is ending. But it isn't" Harry said in attempt to comfort her. Hermione continued to cry, Harry didn't know what to do, so he just continued with his confession as planned.

"Hermione.. there is something I want to tell you." Harry forced his nerves down. Hermione still embraced in Harry's arms, looked up at him She remained quiet, she didn't trust herself to speak.

"I Love You" Harry whispered softly in her ear, Harry was trying to place that faint smell that lingered on her neck.

It wasn't what he had planned. He wanted to give her a long speech about how much better she deserved. But it didn't happen like that. Hermione smiled a sad smile at him, Harry felt his knees weaken and his heart soar._ 'I think she likes me too.'_

"I love you too Harry, you are like a brother to me."

Harry felt the pain of his hopes crashing to the ground. His smile faltered. He saw a love bite on her neck. Before he could say anything more, Hermione bid him goodnight and ran up to her room. Failing to see Ginny.

Ginny stood still. She was perched like a hawk on the stairs. Hidden in a small space in the wall. Her blue eyes sparked with jealousy and anger.

Merlin how she hated that mudblood.

Hermione was brought out of her memory stupor by Draco on biting one of her nipples. She nearly screamed. She arched her back, she wanted all of sat her up and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She quickly took of her shirt and pants.

Draco chuckled at her impatience. Hermione leaned forward and took of his black shirt and roamed her hands over his chiseled chest.

"You are perfect, Malfoy" whispered in his ear seductively. He watched her blush adorably. He really did like her, and it was so pathetic.

He growled and lifted her up on all fours and stripped her of her underwear, he slid a finger into her. Hermione moaned and started to push back on his finger. She craved more "Draco..." She panted. "More" Draco smirked and spanked her. He stripped himself of all clothes. And his erection stood, long and hard. He was ready for her. He was ready for all the months he spent wondering, and imagining her to end, because he was about to have the real thing.

He flipped her on her back, he kissed her long at hard. With no warning he slid into her. Hermione gasped at this new sensation. He felt so big, it was uncomfortable.

The sensation reminded her of a finger inside a nostril. Only more painful. Draco looked down at her. She had her eyes closed in a painful grimace. He had just taken her virginity. He felt smug.

She thought of Harry, who was in love with her.

Hermione smirked. '_Fuck You Harry Potter'_

"Fuck Me Draco_" _She commanded.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He slid out of her, then rammed back into her_. _He loved being inside of her.

"Fuck" He Growled.

Hermione was enjoying herself tremendously, she loved feeling so filled. She wanted to be extra dirty. Just to rub a little more salt in the wound. "Draco stop.." She said looked down at her. Fearing that she wanted to stop. Hermione stood up and bent over the bed.

"Continue, Please"

They spend the rest of the night pleasing eachother. Never gentle with each other. Just raw sex and need. She had just given him her virginity. It was worth it. After Draco had fallen asleep. She slowly crept out of bed and got dressed. Wincing slightly as she sat down to zip her boots up. She was sore. But she kinda liked it. She looked down at Draco. Was sleeping soundly. He was even graceful in sleep. She rolled her eyes.

_'Freaking pureblood.'_

She slowly crept out the door. She walked down to the owlery. She sat there watching the sun rise. Contemplating whether she had the heart and guts to do this Harry.

She thought back of the feeling of despair he had given her. "He had the heart to leave me. I have the heart to fuck him over" She stated with determination. She was ready.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

**Dear Assholes,**

**We're even. **

**- HJ. Granger**

She tapped her wand to her temple and extracted the memory of Draco fucking her over and over. She sealed it in a small cork bottle. She put it in an envelope. She looked around for an owl to attach it too. She wanted the owl to make a statement. She selected a snowy white owl, it looked so soft and would instantly know it was from her.

She tied the envelope to the owls leg and watched it take flight. She stood there for a good measure. She didn't regret her actions. Not one bit. She started at the owl until it became a small speck in the vast morning sky.

* * *

AN: Well guys! What do you think? I had originally planed to make this into a really looong oneshot. But it was way too lengthy. I am committed to finishing this story!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
